


Antiva City

by alistairweekend



Series: Heva Aeducan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heva and Leliana travel to Antiva after the Blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiva City

“Nearly four months of traveling and here we are, the glorious Antiva City.”

It was Leliana who spoke, a note of pride added to her lilting voice, as she and her companion stood at the gates to the sprawling capital of Antiva, waiting with a crowd of other travelers and merchants to be let in. The bard’s keen eyes didn’t miss the figures patrolling atop the battlements, wearing Crow armor, but she reminded herself that unless there was a contract with her in mind they wouldn’t bother her.

Finally the crowd surged forward and the two women were inside the city. Leliana drew her partner to the side and into the shade of an apothecary building, and she smiled as she listened to the dwarf.

“Oh, it’s just like Zevran described!” Heva chittered, large blue eyes alight with awe. She didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, so she simply spread out her arms in a gesture to anything in eyesight. “Everything’s so colorful — look at all those flowers! And the colors on the buildings… And Ancestors, the  _smells!_  Do you smell that? Whatever it is, I want to eat it!”

Leliana laughed and her heart swelled with delight with just watching Heva. The former dwarven princess seemed absolutely enthralled with anything she had never seen before, and thus had reacted similarly to all the cities they had visited on their way to Antiva. But Leliana never got tired of seeing how Heva’s eyes sparkled and her whole being  _shined_  when she discovered something new, and she knew that if she could, she would travel around Thedas with her for eternity.

Smiling widely, the red-haired rogue took Heva’s hand. “Come now, let’s find an inn and then we can track down where that lovely scent is coming from.”

They found a place to stay with ease, and made sure to get a room with a view so they could look out over the city. Leliana meticulously checked the room for any cracks or other means for potential spies — while they weren’t on confidential business, they did have a fair amount of coin with them, and she didn’t want any thieves catching wind — and as soon as she was satisfied, she began to relax.

Following the unpacking of their things, the two went back onto the streets and found a tavern that Heva was convinced was the source of the enticing aroma. They had a delicious meal — Heva was entranced by the exotic spices — then returned to the room its soft, comfortable bed. Leliana was glad that Heva had no nightmares that night.

In the morning, Leliana was the first to wake. She watched Heva sleep, simply thinking about the way her thick eyelashes fluttered so daintily. After a few moments, she leaned down, kissed her lover’s cheek, then hopped out of bed and drew back the curtains with a flourish. “Rise and shine, sleepy head!” she called as she changed into a simple red dress.

Heva groaned and shielded her eyes from the sun, her coppery hair glinting as a ray of light hit it. “Wha…? Ugh, it’s so hot…”

"I know. Remember we’re in Antiva, dear.” Leliana giggled, stepping lightly back to the bed and giving Heva a playful push. “I have something I want to show you though, and it will help with the heat, I promise.”

Heva gave a grunt of acceptance and promptly rolled onto the floor.

Once Heva was finally ready, the couple set out into the city once more. Now that she was awake, she was all-too inclined to explore every nook and cranny and visit every shop they saw. Leliana had to practically drag her along, assuring they’d come back and wander later.

They were headed towards the north end of the city, where Leliana knew the coast was. Upon exiting the northern gates, they only had to pass through a small cluster of buildings until they reached a glittering spread of white sand, sloping down until it met the water. Whooshing waves gently pummeled the shore, seashells glimmering briefly before being washed away. Past that, Rialto Bay stretched out as far as the eye could see.

For all the wonderful scenery, however, Leliana couldn’t take her gaze off Heva. Her jaw had dropped, and she simply stood, drinking in everything. At last, she spoke, in little more than a whisper: “Is this the ocean?”

Grinning, Leliana nodded. “But this is just Rialto Bay; if you travel far enough west, you will run into Rivain. The actual ocean goes on seemingly forever — nobody knows when it ends.”

“By the Stone, it’s  _amazing,_ ” Heva breathed, and she slowly regained her fiery passion. “Can we swim in it? Or is it dangerous to?”

“Of course we can, silly!” Leliana chuckled, playing with a loop of Heva’s hair. She had worn it down today, and while it was normally curly, the humidity was making it even more voluminous. Paired with her round face and big eyes, she was downright adorable.

“Let’s go, then!” Heva suggested enthusiastically, starting to take off her dress. When she had flung it aside, she paused, a realization dawning on her. “Oh, but I can’t swim.”

Leliana had to laugh. “You are so absent-minded, it’s cute. Not to worry, though, I can teach you.”

Heva flung her arms around Leliana’s neck and planted a kiss on her lips in thanks, then led her down to the water.


End file.
